1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a chain-saw attachment and, more particularly, to an attachment whereby a log can be cut lengthwise in a reclining position, thus being capable of producing longitudinal flat boards of various desired thicknesses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for cutting logs lengthwise, in order to produce a smooth elongated board having a continuous thickness throughout its length.
Several types of attachments have been tried and some are presently being used to cut lengthwise boards of various thicknesses. However, these devices have features that restrict their use, and some are complicated to operate and expensive to maintain. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,086 and others in U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,799 and 3,134,409.